Luck On Our Side
by Ambrrrr
Summary: "Luck is a very thin line between survival and disaster, and not many people can keep their balance on it. The line has been crossed one too many times, and we need you now. Please, Dee. Snap out of it."


**Luck On Our Side**

**Prologue**

* * *

Marinette sighed, putting down her book with a frown as she glanced around the bakery. It was a quiet Saturday morning, and there was barely anything to do but read and help out with the bakery. Her parents went out somewhere for the time being, so Marinette was put in charge of the bakery for a few minutes(a stupid decision, really). There were almost no customers today, considering the time.

Marinette glanced at the clock ticking away on the wall. 7:12. No one was going to come in until another hour or so. Nothing to do, no homework, no people who need help… no akumas. That was lucky, but It was strange, really. But then again, it was only morning. She doubted that even Hawk Moth would be up this early.

Suddenly she was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. A smallish boy, looking just a little younger than Mari herself, entered the bakery with a confused frown. He glanced at her and smiled. "Hey, are you guys open?"

Marinette smiled back. "Yep! Is there anything you need?"

The strange boy ran a hand through his obviously dyed black and white hair. "Yeah, I guess. Do you sell donuts?"

"Of course!"

"Hmmm. Then I'd like half a dozen, please." He pulled a wallet from his pocket.

"No problem! This'll take just a sec."

Marinette walked away, leaving the strange kid to look around the shop. He smiled softly as he did so, blinking green eyes owlishly at his surroundings. But then Marinette returned with a box and a smile.

"Thanks. Also, do you know if there are any libraries around here? I'm relatively new in town."

"Sure! There's one just two streets up. When you leave the bakery, you take a left turn and keep walking until you come across this big oak tree. Then you take a right and the library should be straight ahead." she chirped.

The kid smiled. "Thanks again! See ya!" He bounced happily out of the door. For a moment, he stood outside the bakery glancing about, before continuing down the street and following her instructions.

Marinette frowned a little. She didn't remember seeing him around here before. But then again, he did say he was new in town.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Her polkadotted kwami suddenly appeared out of nowhere, gazing at Mari with a frown.

"I'm not sure. I just got a weird feeling from that new kid. It's probably nothing."

* * *

A few hours later…

The checker-pattern-haired boy from before strolled about the streets, clutching a few books under his arm with a smile. He seemed to bounce happily wherever he went. The boy blinked owlishly around himself, before skipping further along the sidewalk.

"Dee!"

The boy glanced back. A tall, blue-haired teenager was running up to him, gasping for breath as she dashed across the pavement. Dee frowned.

"Brooke?" He sounded confused.

The girl, Brooke, came to a skidding stop before him, messy braid blowing everywhere in the wind. "Dee, where were you? You said it was only going to be a few minutes. It doesn't take that long just to go to a bakery." She glanced at the books under his arm and mouthed a silent 'oh', scowling at him with her arms crossed.

Dee smiled. "I didn't have any reading material." He explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Seriously dude?"

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOO we're done, we're done, we're doooooonee~. Welcome to Luck On Our Side, Sweet Peeps! **

**This is an OC story, if you didn't realize this earlier. Also, I wasn't sure what the times were over there, so I just made some shit up. I'm throwing canon out the window, but this is by no means a canon x OC fic. I'll explain things more in the next chapter, I'm in a hurry to post this. **

**Anyway.**

**I have (a) Tumblr(s)! amber-the-writer, and amber-no.**

**I update stuff on and about my fics on there. amber-the-writer is my writers blog, and amber-no is my main. Feel free to check it out!**

**Later, darlings!**

**-Amber**


End file.
